Element 115
Element 115 (placeholder name “'ununpentium'”,NewScientist, Fresh evidence emerges for superheavy element 115, 28 August 2013, by Lisa Grossman presently Moscovium ) was only known in theory, prior to 2003. Bob Lazar put the spotlight on “Element 115” in a 1989 interview. He claimed that 115 was used by UFO “Reticulin” spacecraft to distort space and time with strong gravitational fields, which enabled a UFO to “jump” in “the cosmos from point to point”. Lazar held by this claim even thirty years later into his 2018 interview conducted by .YouTube, Tyler Glockner interviews Bob Lazar (Dec 2018) Skeptics argue that 115 is too unstable to be used, however Lazar believes that the UFO technology that has been using 115 “was far too advanced”. Bob Lazar Robert Lazar, Narration Excerpt from The Lazar Tape: ::“The power source (of the craft) is a reactor that uses Element 115 as a fuel and uses a total annihilation reaction that provides the heat that it converts to energy, making it a compact, light-weight, efficient onboard power source. ::“Inside the reactor, Element 115 is bombarded with a proton which plugs into the nucleus of the 115 atom and becomes Element 116Element 116 ( , with symbol Lv ) is a synthetic chemical element having an atomic number of 116. It is an extremely radioactive element that has only been created in the laboratory and has not been observed in nature. which immediately decays and releases or radiates small amounts of anti-matter. The anti-matter is released into a vacuum into a tube that keeps it from reacting with the matter that’s around it. It’s then directed towards the gaseous matter target at the end of the tube. The matter and anti-matter collide and annihilate, fully converting to energy. The heat from this reaction is converted into electrical energy in a near 100% efficient thermoelectric generator. This is a device that converts heat directly into electrical energy.” Moscovium Element 115 ( ) was first synthesized in 2003 by a joint team of Russian and American scientists at the (JINR) in Dubna, Russia. 115 was officially named Moscovium, with symbol Mc, on 28 November 2016 by the International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC), named after where Dubna is located. History In 1979, IUPAC recommended that the for 115, a then unnamed and undiscovered element (See ), be called ununpentium (with corresponding symbol, Uup) until the discovery of the element is confirmed and a permanent name is decided. Although widely discussed in various chemical communities, the recommendations were mostly ignored among scientists in the field, who called it "element 115", with the symbol of E115, (115) or simply 115.Hoffman, Darleane C.; Lee, Diana M.; Pershina, Valeria (2006). "Transactinides and the future elements". In Morss; Edelstein, Norman M.; Fuger, Jean. The Chemistry of the Actinide and Transactinide Elements (3rd ed.). Dordrecht, The Netherlands: Springer Science+Business Media. ISBN 1-4020-3555-1. Notes References Resources * Earth Files, Scientists Create and Add Elements 113 and 115 to Periodic Table, by Linda Moulton Howe, 6 Feb 2004 Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Ufology Category:Lazar Files